


Love

by larryandgaystuff (cnd8544)



Series: Falling for You [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnd8544/pseuds/larryandgaystuff
Summary: Part three inspired by "moonlit."Thank you for reading! Please be so kind as to leave kudos or comments for the fine authors who participated in this collection!I hope you enjoyed this bit of autumn softness. <3





	Love

_Louis rests against his pillow, and Harry can do nothing but gaze upon him, his tan skin paler with the turning of the seasons and the cover of moonlight._

_“What are you thinking about?” Louis whispers._

_Harry puts the words together in his head, kisses his boy gently._

_“I’ve always wished for someone to look at me how I look at the moon. I guess it makes sense I’d fall in love with the sun.”_

_Louis smiles softly, and Harry’s heart feels so wonderfully bruised. “The sun will always love the moon,” Louis says, eyes afire. “I’ll always love you.”_


End file.
